World Class Lover
by vampiregeekxxx
Summary: Bella is a girl who came to Hollywood with a dream however when she got there it wasnt all that she expected and she ended up with a job that would lead to her meeting the love of her life (Edward Lewis) who has a secret that he needs to share. Read and find out what will happen.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Bella has been in love many times but never thought her choice of profession would bring her into a world of fantasy and wonder. She came to Hollywood to follow a dream a dream of living large and where there are fairy tales round every corner.

Welcome to Hollywood! What's your dream? Everybody comes here; this is Hollywood, land of dreams. Some dreams come true, some don't; but keep on dreaming' - this is Hollywood. Always time to dream, so keep on dreaming'.

* * *

More too come so keep checking for updates xxxx


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter1 My Roommate **

BPOV (Bella's point of view)

It was late when I woke up and I knew Kit would be at the blue banana by now taking drugs or whatever she does there. She's my best friend and roommate but sometimes she gets into a lot of trouble. I put on a tight blue dress that only went to mid-thigh and showed a lot of skin, it was perfect for my job it caught people's eyes and was very sexy. By the way I don't have a normal job, I am a hooker. I put on my blonde wig because I have red hair and I don't like to show it very often and but on my favourite hat.

When I walked out of my apartment I could see and hear the landlord "wait a minute you don't seem to understand that's my job. At the end of the month I collect everybody's rent. Now gimme the money or your outta here" he shouted.

Oh fuck I thought I better go get the spare money from behind the toilet otherwise me and Kit will be living on the streets. I ran back into the apartment to get the money but to my surprise there was only 10 dollars left, Kit must have taken the rest for drugs that's just like her. I stuffed the 10 dollars into my leather brown bag and climbed down the fire escape to avoid the landlord.

…

I got to the blue banana and just outside there was a girl dead in the dumpster with Detective Swan at the scene asking everyone questions. There were people with cameras and Detective Swan asked them,

"Are you the press?"

They replied with "no were from Orlando"

"I don't believe this I have tourist taking picture of the body"

I walked into the club and the music was bursting out with people dancing too it while a woman was painting weird shapes on the wall. I walked over to the bar and asked the familiar face behind it "hey pops, Kit been in here?"

"Upstairs in the pool room" he kindly replied.

I found Kit high with a bunch of other girls, typical I thought to myself, she is always doing this.

"Yo Bella" she cheered but I wasn't in the mood.

"Is it all gone" I asked referring to the money she had taken.

"Carlos, my roommate Bella, this is Angel"

"I know everybody, is it all gone I repeated.

"Carlos sold me some great shit we had this party, I was hostess"

"I can't believe you bought drugs without rent, what's wrong with you?" I asked really pissed off now. She stumbled trying to stand up; she's probably drunk as well.

"I needed a little pick me up" she moaned, we was starting to get grouchy.

"We need rent money"

"I only owe Carlos 200 more dollars"

"$200 more are you kidding me" I screamed.

"You know you could work some of it off" Carlos said while stroking my arm seductively.

"That's a really nice offer but no thanks" I said and turned back towards Kit.

"You took the money while I was sleeping"

"You were unavailable for consultation, besides its my apartment"

"Well I have to live there as well"

She completely ignored me while she went over to the bar and ate some olives used for cocktales.

"I gave you a placed to stay and taught you all the tricks" she argued, like she's gonna get away with this by pulling that card.

"I just saw a girl pulled out of the dumpster outside"

"That was skinny Marie she was a real crack head"

We went to our block down Hollywood Boulevard to pick up some dates to make the rent. Some guys drove past in a roofless Porsche

"Hey baby" they yelled.

"You looking for a date?" Kit shouted back.

"How about a freebie it's my birthday?"

"Dream on"

We were bored and it looked like neither one of us was making any money tonight. Then a car caught my eye.

"Is that a lotus esprit?" I asked Kit.

"No that's rent. You should go you look hot tonight, don't take less than 100 call me when your through. Take care you"

"Take care you"

* * *

**A/N Thankyou for reading the 1st offical chapter of world class lover keep on reading for my and please review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Edward**

I strutted down the pavement trying to be as sexy as possible on of the tricks Kit had taught me, I slowly removed my jacket and I could hear Kit saying "work it baby work it own it" as I got to the car.

"Hey sugar you looking for a date?" I asked seductively.

"No I want to find Beverly hills can you give me directions?"

"Sure for five bucks"

"Ridiculous" I heard him mumble.

"Price just went up to ten"

"You can't charge me for directions"

"I can do whatever I want baby I ain't lost" I leaned on the window of his car letting him think about my offer then finally he gave in.

"Alright you win, I lose got change for a twenty"

"For twenty I'll show you personal even show you where the stars live" I smiled at him.

"I've already been to Stallones"

"Okay right down the street , let's go" he wasn't a very good driver yet he had this nice car that got me thinking "lights would be good here" I nagged him. I could see Carlos running up to the car probably he didn't want me to take any dates tonight so I was eager to get away from here.

As we were just casually driving he started to talk. "I guess is not a good time to be a hooker"

"I use condoms all the time, I get checked at the free clinic once a month. Not only I'm I better in the sack than an amateur I am probably safer"

"I like that, that's very good. You should have that printed on your business card" I felt I bit angry it seemed like he was taking the piss out of me.

"If you making fun of me I don't like it"

"No I'm not. I would never offend you, I'm sorry" then he asked me "What's your name?"

"What do you want it to be?" asked using my best line but he just gave me a look that said don't play that game so I replied to his question "Bella, my name is Bella. What hotel you staying at?"

"The regent Beverley Wilshire"

"Down the block right at the corner" I told him pointing through the window. I thought it got to quiet so I started a conversation about this magnificent car we were in "Man this baby must corner like it's on rails"

"Beg your pardon" he shocked me by his answer did he know anything about this car at all"

"Doesn't it blow your mind this is only four cylinders"

"You know about cars, where's that from?"

"Road and track" I replied "Boys back home I grew up with were really into mustangs and corvettes. They bought them fixed them, I paid attention… so how is it you know so little about cars?" I was really interested in what his answer would be.

"My first car was a limousine" then he decided to change the subject "so where is this heavy metal home?"

"Forks, Washington" she shifted wrong and this was hilarious I had to comment "I think you lest you transmission back there, your shifting wrong this is standard H"

"Standard H like I know what that means" then what he said next surprised me even more "you ever driven a lotus"

"No" I quickly replied wanting to know where he was going with this and then he started to pull over in front of a store with a lot of lights in it.

"You're gonna start right now" my mouth fell open

"You're joking"

"It's the only way I can get you off my coat" I giggled a little and we swap side and I was in the driver's seat. Adrenaline started to pump through me; I could do so much with this car it's unbelievable. The strange guy climbed into the car.

"Fasten your seatbelt" I told him "I'm taking you for the ride of your life. I'm gonna show you what this car can really do, are you ready"

"I am ready"

"Hang on here we go" I sped of the side of street and into the road and I decided to tell him what I really like about this car "this has pedals like a race car they're close together it's probably easier for woman to drive cos they have little feet. Except me I wear size 9" I don't know why but the next thing that came out of my mouth was just silly "you know your foot is as big as your arm from your elbow to your wrist. Did you know that?"

"no I didn't know that" he replied. For some reason he looked intrigued I don't know if it was me driving or me talking that intrigued him I'm not a mind reader so I wouldn't know.

"A little bit of trivia"

I was driving really fast in this car but I kept to the speed limit I didn't want to get in trouble with the police. The bright lights outside the window blurred past us and it look enchanting, it's been awhile since I've driven a car like this. I was in my own little world when he asked me…

"What kind of money do you girls make these days, ball park"

"Can't take less than 100 dollars"

"100 dollars a night?" he asked.

"For an hour" he was shocked.

"You make 100 dollars an hour and you have a safety pin holding you boot up, you gotta be joking" I shrugged"

"I never joke about money"

"Neither do I" he stared out of the and then looked at me he was very attractive nice brown hair a strong square face I could tell he worked out as well his eyes were dark brown with a hit of green in them. It was a weird colour but his eyes suit him well, he was strange and weird.

"100 dollars an hour pretty stiff" I shoved one of my hands down his pants while keeping the other on the steering wheel.

"No but it's got potential" he stared at me like he was trying to figure me out.

After about another five minutes of driving I found his hotel and pulled up right in front of it. As we stepped out of the car we were greeted by a doorman in his very smart red uniform.

"Will you be needing the car tonight Mr Lewis" so that was his last name.

"I hope not" he turned to me and gave me and said good bye and told him I was going to get a cab. But I sat at the bus stop instead.

"No cabs?"

"I like the bus" I turned to him a smiled sweetly.

"I was thinking did you really say 100 dollars an hour"

"Yeah"

"Yeah" he repeated what I said and looked down he was obviously thinking about my offer. Then he looked up at me and said "well if you don't have any prior engagements I'd be very pleased if you'd accompany me into the hotel"

"You got it" I jump off the back of the bench I was sat on and hugged around his shoulder. Then I remembered that I didn't know his name "what is your name?"

"Edward" he replied.

"That's my favourite name in the whole world"

"No" he said with a slight sarcasm in his response.

"I tell you what this is fait that's what this is" I told him as we were walking towards the hotel door.


	4. Chapter 3

**__****Chapter 3 Doing what I do best**

Before we went into the hotel he handed me his huge grey jacket which went up to my ankles. "why don't you put this on?" he through it over my shoulders"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well... This hotel is not the kind of establishment that rents rooms by the hour" he explained.

"Ah" I realised what he meant. We walked into the hotel while I held the jacket round me and took in the amazing lobby of this hotel. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling which was so high that you couldn't reach it with a ladder, in every corner there was a priceless vase filled with beautiful flowers and people at the check in desk wore smart red uniforms like the guy who was outside. This place was classy and I suddenly felt uneasy because a person like didn't belong in a hotel with this high of a standard. "Wow" I couldn't help saying.

"It's alright" Edward comforted me obviously sensing my discomfort.

"Holy shit" I whispered so Edward could only hear me.

"You're gonna be fine come with me and stop fidgeting" I didn't even know I was fidgeting until he pointed it out.

We walked over to the desk at the back of the room, the desk worktop was polished so I could see my face in it and the woman behind it just smiled politely towards us.

"Could you send up some champagne and strawberries?"

"Of course Mr Lewis" the woman replied still with a smile on her face. As we walked away I could hear the woman dial a number on a phone a say "room service for Mr Lewis please" they are so well-mannered here, I definitely didn't belong here.

Edward pressed the button for the elevator and there was a woman and man waiting as well and I just couldn't help what I did next. I lifted my leg up on to a post next to me and held onto my skirt. "Oh honey you know what's happened? I've got a runner in my pantyhose, I'm not wearing pantyhose" I could tell Edward wasn't pleased. The elevator arrived and there was another smartly dressed guy who looked me over as I walked into the elevator. "well colour me happy there's a sofa in here for two" I sat on the sofa in the elevator and lift my leg up into a sexy pose as Edward walked in after me.

The woman stopped the man from joining us into the elevator and I heard her say to him "close your mouth dear" I just giggled.

"Sorry I couldn't help it" I apologised to Edward"

"Try" he glared at me while the other guy Dennis his name tag said laughed under his breath. After an awkward silence the elevator finally dinged.

"The penthouse" Dennis announced.

"Ooh the penthouse" I repeated.

"Yes" Edward on confirmed keeping a business face, still not even smiling

We walked to the door that was on the left of the elevator and I watched how Edward struggled to use the card key for the door "I miss keys" but finally he got the door open.

He allowed me to step into the room first I was dazzled by the size of the room. There was a bar in the corner with a little desk just by the window a little dinner table at the back with a comfy looking sofa that sat neatly in the middle of the room.

"You impressed?" he asked me.

"You kidding me I come here all the time as a matter of fact they do rent this room by the hour" I said not wanting to give him the satisfaction of impressing me.

"Sure they do" but he saw right through me.

I walked out on to the balcony the view was amazing. "How come you rented the penthouse?!" I shouted from outside.

"It's the best" he casually replied like he's had this conversation before. I walked back in to see him doing his work, he is really weird I've never seen a guy just bring a hooker home and start doing his work while she watched.

"Well now that you have me here what are you going to do with me?" I sat on a chair facing him.

"You want to know something I haven't got a clue"

"No" he's never done this before.

"I hadn't exactly planned this"

"Well do you plan everything?"

"Always" he leaned on his desk staring right at me; he looked intrigued by what he saw and smiled.

"Yeah me too… I'm actually… no I'm not a planner I wouldn't say I was. I would say I was a kind of fly by the seat of my pants gal, you know moment to moment that's me… yeah." I trailed off and then the atmosphere got a bit uncomfortable so I decide to set the ball rolling "you know you could pay be that's one way to break the ice"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I assume cash is acceptable" he shook his head getting out of day dream he was having.

"Cash works for me" he handed me the cash not getting out of his seat so I sat on his worktop which was covered in papers.

"You're on my fax" he told me.

"Well that's one I haven't been on before" I lifted my ars half way off the papers as he pulled them from underneath.

"Very cute, thank you" I decided to start since I was getting a little anxious just sitting here.

"Alright her we go" I announced taking a handful of different condoms out of my boot "pick one I got red I got green, yellow I'm out of purple but I do have one gold circle coin left the condom of champions the one and the only nothing is getting through this sucker. What do you say?"

He laughed "a buffet of safety"

"I'm I safety girl" I shrugged my shoulders while smiling my biggest smile. He just laughed under his breath and shuck his head a little not looking me in the eye "let's get one of these on you" he pushed me away and quickly said.

"No I… why don't we talk for a little bit" he decided, okay this is not going the way I hoped he was being really paranoid. I thought of something to talk about then it hit me.

"Talk yeah ok. Edward are you in town on business or pleasure?" one of the most normal questions I could think of.

"Business I think" we both moved to the sofa he sat on it while I face him sitting on the foot rest.

"Business you think" then I chose to guess what his job might be "Well, let me guess… that would make you… a lawyer?"

"What makes you think I'm a lawyer?"

"You've got that sharp useless look about you" I told him.

"I bet you've known a lot of lawyers" he accused.

"I've known a lot of everybody" I stated. The doorbell rang and we both stood up our bodies really close as we stared at the door. "What is that?" I asked.

"Champagne" he quickly replied.

"Oh well might as well make myself useful, take a load off" I squeezed passed him and answered the door. A tall guy who wore glasses walked in and he had a bottle of champagne with two glasses next to it and a bowl of strawberries.

"Where would you like it?" he asked.

"Where would we like it?" I asked Edward.

"Over by the bar" Edward said pointing in the direction of the bar and the guy walked over too it while I followed like a shadow behind him. When he turned to leave, he nearly bumped into me.

Before the guy left he politely said "it'll be on your bill Mr Lewis" and he quickly walked out of the door as I closed it behind him.

After the champagne and strawberries that he didn't touch for some reason we started to talk again and he asked something I never would have expected him to ask.

"How much for the entire night?"

"You couldn't afford it"

"Try me" he challenged.

"300 dollars"

"Done, thank you now we can relax" he casually went back over to the couch and got comfortable while I was still processing the thought of staying here then I said.

"Are you sure you want me to stay the night, I mean I could just pop you good an be on my way"

"To tell you the truth I don't feel like being alone to night" he admitted.

"Why is it your birthday or something?"

"No"

"I mean I have been the party at a lot of birthdays"

"I'll bet you have" he laughed a little and shook his head.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I don't know I really don't know"

After that I went into the bathroom tool freshen up. "I'll be out in just a minute that champagne kinda got to me" as I pulled something out of my bag Edward barged in.

"I didn't hear you what did you say? I quickly hid what was in my hand behind my back smiling innocently.

"I said I'd be out in just a minute"

"What is… what do you have? What are you hiding?" he asked trying to grab my arm but I moved away.

"Nothing" I shrugged.

"Alright I do not want drugs in here, I don't want this get your money and please leave" he started to push me out the bathroom door handing me my bag.

"I don't do drugs. I stopped doing drugs when I was 14" I told him and I wasn't lying.

He grabbed my had and forced it open "what is this?2 he looked at the small object in my hand and it clicked in his mind "this is dental floss"

"Yeah? So? I had all those strawberry seeds and you shouldn't neglect your gums" I said slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry please continue" he stood at the door and watched me as I placed my bag back on the bathroom counter.

"Thank you" I told him and then I noticed he wasn't leaving "are you gonna watch?" I asked him wanting some privacy.

"No I'm going it's just that very few.. People surprise me"

"You lucky most of them shock the hell out of me" I paused an thought he left but no he was still standing at the door "you're watching"

"I'm going"

Later that night I sat on the floor watching some television while Edward finished with his phone call, when he did I strip down to my under wear and crawled to him leaning on his lap.

"What do you want?"

"What do you do?"

"Everything, but I don't kiss on the mouth"

"Neither do I"

After that we had sex that left me trebling until I was exhausted and just fell asleep, before I drifted off Edward left the bed and I quickly ripped my wig off exposing my mahogany hair and drifted off into a relaxing sleep.


End file.
